Currently, most touch screens used in the market are capacitive touch screens touched by fingers, especially the new generation of touch approaches represented by Apple, so that the capacitive touch screens have been developed greatly, and have been mainly used in mobile phones, tablet computers and so on. With the rapid growth of capacitive touch screens, people have increasingly high requirements for them, such as thickness of touch screen, touch sensitivity, width of bezel and the like. People also have increasingly stringent requirements for product design. Product highlights must be given in the launching of new generations of products. In this case, narrow bezel programs are also admired more and more.
Bezel exists mainly because it is needed to arrange wiring that drives touch electrodes, and in narrow bezel programs, currently there are mainly two ways, one being to reduce line width and line spacing, and the other being to change the wiring. For the former, reducing line width and line spacing will increase line resistance and increase RC Load, and since the current limit for line width and line spacing is 15 um/15 um, reducing further will greatly increase RC Load. For the way of changing the wiring, also because of the need to reduce signal interference, there must be a certain distance between lines, which limits the implementation of narrow bezel.